Kelly-087
__TOC__ Kelly-087 is one of the Spartan-II supersoldiers. She is well known due to close friendships with John-117, Linda-058 and Frederic-104. She was temporarily missing, but was later reunited with the remaining SPARTAN II soldiers (barring John-117) on Onyx. It is speculated that the two kids in the Halo 3 Starry Night trailer are actually a young John-117 and Kelly-087. Evidence for this includes that after the boy looks at the sky he sees a helmet, that they are both wearing naval uniforms, and that the night sky is not an Earth sky. Although Bungie confirmed that the trailer took place on Earth, it is likely that Master Chief is located on Earth and dreaming about someplace else. Personality and Description Kelly is notoriously fast, even by Spartan standards. She is capable of running at bursts up to 62 KPH (38.502 MPH), has quicker reflexes than all other Spartans, and is even capable of accomplishing normal tasks quickly and more precisely than her fellow Spartans. Before a mission, she had to slow herself down considerably to spar with another Spartan. She has demonstrated an incredible tolerance for pain, as she has been injured gravely on several occasions and managed to recover fully each time. When she was younger, Kelly had her hair dyed blue and was taller than John. He eventually outgrew her, and her hair color returned to its natural brown color. She practices Zen arts daily. Biography Kelly-087 was conscripted into the Spartan-II program at age six in 2517 when she was singled out as a physically and intellectually superior child by Dr. Catherine Halsey. She was abducted from her home and replaced with a Flash Clone, then sent to Reach. On her first day of Spartan training, Kelly was teamed up with John-117 and Samuel-034 during a drill at Military Reservation 01478-B. Their team did poorly and finished last place. They were not allowed to eat that night, but they learned a valuable lesson in teamwork that they would never forget. The three of them became close friends the next day. Kelly participated in numerous missions with the Spartans from 2517 to 2525, including to Emerald Cove, Chiron, Military Wilderness Training Preserve, and several in the Highland Mountains. After her Spartan augmentation procedures at the ONI Medical Facility station, Kelly almost died. She was the slowest to recover from the operations, and many times her fellow Spartans were afraid she would not make it. She did, and her already amazing speed was even further augmented. John noted that she was "almost uncatchable, no one could touch her if she didn't want them to." Kelly participated in the Spartans' first mission to Eridanus II. She, along with John, Fred, Sam, and Linda-058 boarded the Laden and infiltrated Eridanus Secundus. They then captured Colonel Robert Watts, leader of the Eridanus Rebels. In 2535, Kelly was present at Jericho VII. She was designated as Blue-Two and was at John's side during a mission to kill 1,000 Grunts to avenge the 105th Drop Jet Platoon. However, after 3 days of hard fighting, they were forced to retreat and watch the planet be glassed. In 2552, Kelly was sent to Sigma Octanus IV during The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. She was designated Blue-Two, part of John's team, and carried a HAVOK Nuclear Warhead to the Covenant held city of Côte d'Azur. Successful, her team boarded a Pelican and docked with the UNSC Leviathan, and returned to Reach. She was briefly aboard the UNSC Pillar of Autumn in preparation for the Spartans' mission to capture a Covenant Prophet. Unfortunately, the Covenant found Reach first. During The Battle of Reach, she was designated as Red-Two, part of Fred's team. Their mission was to defend the generators for the orbital MAC guns. As their Pelican, Bravo 001, descended to the surface of Reach, it was shot down by plasma fire. Kelly was apparently injured in this fall though she made no indication of it. The Spartans were then forced to jump from the crashing Pelican. Halo: First Strike, page 11 They eventually rallied at ODG Facility A-331. After receiving a message from Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb, Fred assigned her to Team "Alpha", along with himself and Joshua-029. They piloted Banshee fliers to a Covenant landing zone where she threw a Fury Tactical Nuke into the Gravity Lift of a Covenant vessel. Though they successfully destroyed the LZ, Joshua was shot down and assumed to be killed. Halo: First Strike, page 30 She and Fred were then forced to retreat back to Team "Delta"'s position after it appeared that all the Spartans of team "Beta" were killed at the ODG Facility. They were then forced to land, contend with a pair of Hunters, and commandeer Wraith tanks in order to get to CASTLE Base where team "Delta" was hidden. They met up with William-043, Vinh-030, and Isaac-039. The five Spartans were unable to enter the facility until Kelly thought to whisper Oly Oly Oxen Free into the speaker. The door opened. It turned out that Dr. Halsey was in the facility.Halo: First Strike, page 118 Kelly's injuries turned out to be life threatening, she had a fever and low blood pressure due to moderate bleeding in her liver, and one of her lungs was completely collapsed. Dr. Halsey noted that it was amazing that Kelly was still alive despite these two fatal conditions. "That the woman was still on her feet, let alone fighting, was tantamount to an act of God."Halo: First Strike, page 124 The Covenant attacked immediately, and Dr. Halsey was forced to activate Operation: WHITE GLOVE. The Spartans were then trapped beneath the base for several days until Fred found some Forerunner caves. The five Spartans and Dr. Halsey then discovered the Forerunner Crystal artifact. It sent a spike of radiation that allowed the Covenant to triangulate on the Spartan's position, and a Grav lift immediately appeared. The Group forced to retreat, but Vinh and Isaac disappeared after their Satchel Charges exploded. Kelly, Fred, Will, and Dr. Halsey were then trapped in a cavern for several days until they were rescued by John-117, Anton-044, and Admiral Whitcomb. During the operation though, Kelly was hit by the Fuel Rod Gun of two Hunters as she tried to protect Dr. Halsey.Halo: First Strike, page 200 Once again, she was critically wounded. With burns on seventy two percent of her body, she required Dermacortic Steroids to recover. Kelly was whisked aboard a Spirit and taken to the captured Ascendant Justice/Gettysburg. It took some time for her to heal, and while she was sedated, Dr. Halsey took her aboard the private vessel of Governor Jacob Jiles, the Beatrice, which entered Slipspace heading for places unknown.Halo: First Strike, page 276 In Halo:Ghosts of Onyx, Halsey and Kelly eventually make it to Onyx, while reuniting with her old teacher SCPO Mendez and eventually some of the remaining SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III soldiers. Kelly survives the entire battle. References Category:Spartan-IIs